Duele Verte
by x-Misao-x
Summary: Especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo. ONE SHOT De Kagome y Kouga. Cuando el corazón se cansa de esperar hay brazos que están dispuestos a recibir.


**Disclaimer: **InuYasha no es mío, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Escribo este Fic sin fines de lucro, aunque espero algún comentario. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque anhelo con el alma que Rumiko – sama se acuerde de mí y como presente navideño me regale a Kouguita! My Honey Kouga-kun!

**_Este Fic no está basado en ningún capítulo, pero puedo decir que lo escribo dedicado a cierta personilla que siempre sabrá que hay alguien que lo cuida más de lo que cree. También a Kouga por ser mi muso ideal e inspirador, por entregarme muchas tardes de ensueño y, junto a sus ojos, comenzar a conocer el arsenal de sueños que esconden unos zafiros. Ice Blue Eyes!_**

_**¡Especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo!**_

_**¡Felicidades a Todos!**_

_**Recomiendo leer la historia escuchando la canción: "Duele Verte" de Ricardo Arjona.  
**_

"**Duele Verte"**

Caminabas con tristeza en tu rostro. No dije nada, las palabras sobraban en aquel momento. ¿Qué podía hacer yo cuando todos observamos como aquel Hanyou que tú amabas se besaba copiosamente con cierta sacerdotisa de extraño olor?

¿Cómo iba a saber que la bestia no te amaba? Pensar que te dejaba a su lado pensando que con él estarías bien, que con su sonrisa tú serías feliz. Sentía que sus celos eran algo más que posesión. Ahora sé que me equivocaba.

Sé que no tengo derecho alguno sobre tu adorada persona. Que para ti no soy más que un buen amigo o un gran compañero. Estoy conciente, también, de que nunca sonreirás para mí como lo hacías para él. Pero Kagome, yo puedo jurarte que estaré a tu lado pese a todo, que velaré tus sueños y cuidaré de ti. Porque, pese a todo, te has transformado en algo más grande que mi simple mujer, eres mi diosa, la reina de mi alma y corazón. Eres la mujer que amo, eso es más que suficiente como para desear estar contigo eternamente.

Eres maravillosa Kagome, yo lo sé, no debes deprimirte por ese miserable animal que no es capaz de desplegar sus ojos del subsuelo para apreciar la belleza de un ángel. Sí, porque no eres menos mi adorada sacerdotisa, jamás lo serás porque tu espíritu y tu pureza te han hecho superior, adorable y tremendamente mágica. Eres una mujer con alma de niña, una niña que lucha por ser feliz.

Hechizado. No existe otra palabra, estoy plenamente enamorado de ti, no me canso de repetírtelo y lo sabes. Estás conciente que causas emociones desconocidas en un Yukai como yo, que has alterado todos mis sentidos y me has obligado a albergar sentimientos propios de los humanos dentro de mi cuerpo. Sí, sin duda lo sabes y eso te reconforta, porque sabes que siempre existirá una persona que dará todo por ti sin pedirte nada, sin recibir más satisfacción que esa maravillosa sonrisa iluminado tu bello rostro.

Mi ángel Kagome, no debes sufrir por quien no te ama. No llores más por él que no merece tus dulces lágrimas. Mírame a mí, qué daría yo por tener el privilegio de curarlas. Pero no, estoy privado de ese derecho, sólo puedo observarte desde la distancia y entregarte mi apoyo porque estoy más que seguro de que si me acerco a ti no me marcharé más.

Kagome, deseo acercarme a ti y ser digno de probar tus labios, un manjar del que he sido privado cruelmente al tardar demasiado en aparecer en tu vida ¡Maldigo mi retraso y maldigo mi mala suerte! Pero, a cambio, me alegro de poder estar ahí, para ti, en el momento que me necesites.

Sé que el amor que le tienes es infinito, lo escuché la otra noche cuando discutían, aunque, en realidad era una pelea muy enredada porque la bestia estaba muy enojada y te recriminaba por haberle jurado estar siempre con él ¿Será acaso que te marchas Kagome? Que no sea así, por favor, prefiero tenerte como amiga a vivir la vida sin tu sonrisa.

A lo lejos escuchó la celebración que me devuelve a la realidad. Ahora recuerdo por qué estoy en este lugar: acabo de salvarte la vida porque el híbrido no fue capaz de cuidarte, de protegerte.

Te observé preocupado, no tanto por tu cuerpo pues no tenías heridas físicas, pero sabía que tu corazón estaría devastado. Aunque, pese a todo, sonreíste sutil y gracílmente, de una forma que yo nunca había visto, con algo de ternura y, tal vez, un leve toque de amor.

Kagome. Estás a mi lado y sostienes mi mundo con tus sueños, sabes que daría todo por verte feliz. Te regalo una sonrisa y respondo afirmativamente a tu invitación.

Debido a la celebración de la villa se realiza un baile, tú no tienes pareja y apoyas tu mirada en mí. Yo sonrío y me sonrojo pues no entiendo de sus costumbres, pero, ya sabes, por ti sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Sólo por ti.

Bailamos aunque no puedo bailar. Intentamos hacerlo aunque mi concentración es nula. Tenerte tan cerca me está afectando más de la cuenta. Te percatas de ese detalla y decides sacarme de aquel lugar y guías mi andar dentro del bosque. No tienes miedo pues sabes que jamás dejaré que te dañen, y yo estoy feliz porque has considerado mi persona para compartir un momento importante, eso ya es bastante.

Llegamos a un mágico claro en el cual se mezclan los colores de amanecer y atardecer evocando sensaciones que deseaba poder ocultar.

Te acercas despacio y tomas mi mano con dulzura mientras susurras dos palabras que me dejan en shock. Ahora entiendo por qué te peleabas con InuYasha, por qué estabas tan triste y, sobretodo, por qué te acercabas a mí de esa manera tan dulce y tan provocativa. No es justo, todos lo sabían menos yo, hasta el perro ese estaba al tanto de la situación. Pero, no me quejo, la sorpresa ha sido mayor a cualquiera.

Pensar que un baile inició todo, un baile en el cual tus lágrimas se secaron al dar paso a la risa. El día en que tu copioso llanto fue consolado por mis brazos, y tus sueños comenzaron a elevarse solos, sin la necesidad de un animal a tu lado. El día en el que comprendiste que el perro no sería más que un amigo fiel que siempre te apoyaría, pero que también tenía derecho a volar con alas propias… sobretodo si era junto a cierto cadáver de nombre Kikyou.

Soñamos juntos esa noche mientras la música aceleraba el latido de mi corazón. Estábamos tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez. Había tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones, tantas promesas en juego que tenía miedo de perderte en todo ámbito.

Siempre supiste qué sentía por ti, pero, para mí era un misterio adivinar qué soñaban tus inquietos ojos. Esto hasta que la dulzura del chocolate chocó con la intensidad del mar¹ dando a entender que tus latidos marcaban el mismo rumbo que los míos, que nadie significaba más que yo.

Ese día, bailando, entendí que para ti soy mucho más que tu amigo ni simplemente un amante, soy quien te ama al punto de dar su vida por ello o dejarte partir libremente tan sólo por verte feliz. Por mi parte pude saber, por fin, que a tus ojos soy quien más te ama, eso ya es bastante, quién más te cuida y es tu amante y eterno enamorado.

Esa noche entendimos lo que dijiste en un susurro, en dos palabras, en un sueño. Esa noche tus ojos bastaron para confirmar lo que tus palabras reafirman ahora.

Nuestras vidas se entrelazan y yo deseo estar contigo hasta el final. Porque, a final de cuentas, soy quien más te ha querido… con eso tengo bastante².

Yo también te amo Kagome

Un susurro, un beso y una promesa sellada a la luz de la luna, donde un comandante lobo juró amor eterno a la hermosa sacerdotisa, y ella prometió amarlo eternamente… un sueño hacia la posteridad. Ahora vuelan juntos, no piden nada más.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

**One - Shot cortito para Kouga y Kagome. En realidad siempre he pensado que él está ahí por ella sin más ni más, acompañándola en cada momento… soñándola sin pensar.**

**¿Continuación o no? Decisión de ustedes n.ñ pero sí puedo decirles que pienso publicar un Fic largo sobre ellos dos, llamado "Un Dulce Sueño". Les aviso!**

**Ya eso, no los molesto más.**

**Que hayan tenido una linda navidad y que tengan un gran año!**

**PD: no olviden leer mis otros Fics "Al Final del Viaje", para quienes gusten de las historias de InuYasha… ojo que tiene más de dos historias centrales. Es muy bueno.**

**Y, para los fans de Rurouni Kenshin, tenemos "Ultimátum al amor: Demuestra que aún vives en mí", que es un Aoshi x Misao, al igual que mi One Shot especial de navidad llamado "Una estrella entre la Nieve".**

**Dejen Reviews onegai!**


End file.
